


fractured

by siriarys



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Kissing, Light Angst, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 12:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13364595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriarys/pseuds/siriarys
Summary: sirius and mary temporarily heal their broken hearts on a night where the pain becomes a little too much to bear.





	fractured

It’s a fumble at first.

Mary leans too far forward, her head immediately falling onto Sirius’ shoulder, a short sigh bubbling up in her throat as she buries her head in the warmth of his neck. It’s an intimate gesture, one that neither of them expected and yet, it’s the one that makes it feel like coming home the most. Her nose brushes up against the soft skin of his neck, and Sirius only realises just how close they are when Mary freezes against his gentle touch, her whole body reacting to the pure warmth igniting between them; the intimacy they’d both been craving, and denying themselves, for months.

“Mary.”

It’s a faint whisper, but it spills from Sirius’ lips like a prayer and Mary finds herself wilting at the sound of it. She leans further into him, her fingertips splayed against the back of his neck, her touch branding him with a high that she loses him in. He’s a drug of the most elevated description, and she sinks herself into the addiction.

“Sirius.”

He pauses, curling his hands around the sharp angle of her back, pulling her body into his. It’s simple. It’s right. It’s a merging of two lost souls in the midst of a storm: she’s the chaos and destruction of something so tragically beautiful that it breaks the silence and he’s the calm that follows in the wake, a splintering of something tranquil to allow the healing that their body and hearts beg for. It’s two opposites crashing into each other in the hope of dousing the building fire with the rain they create.

It’s electric when their bodies finally come together.

He pulls back, briefly, and it almost shatters his fractured heart when he sees the single tear escaping down the slope of her cheek. It’s the only indicator of the torrential hurt that lies underneath her skin, burying her bones in the pain that swallows her down. He can feel the intensity of it lingering in the stifling air around them, a constant reminder of the very memories they’re trying to lose themselves in.

He sweeps it away with a single stroke of his thumb, edging closer until he ghosts his lips across hers. “I’m sorry.”

It’s an apology for the hurt.

It’s an apology for the intimacy.

It’s an apology for the wasted time.

Mary chases it away with her mouth, kissing his neck until his eyes close, his breath is hitching in his throat, and he’s at her complete mercy. He kisses her back when her lips finally land on his, without reservations and without regret, tasting the heartbreak that she’s been carrying around with her.

He’s pretty sure she can taste his broken heart too.

“I just need one night,” she mumbles against his skin, her fingers finding his against the sheets. “One night where I can forget about everything.”

He obliges without hesitation, mostly because the mere thought of remembering makes his chest tighten, the compression feeling too heavy for him to breathe against. He wants one night free from screaming and crying until there’s nothing left in him. He craves something simple, something intimate, something that makes the heartbreak seem less painful.

“I want to forget too.”

But it’s more than just wanting to forget. Sirius wants to remember too. He wants to remember that he’s always wanted Mary in ways he could never explore before. He’s been in love with her for longer than he hasn’t, and if Sirius only gets a single night before he ruins it for good, he’d willingly die for it.

“Do you love me?”

He nods against her, his chest expanding at the sight of her warm smile as he leans back to glance at her. “I do.”

**Truth.**

“Do you love me?”

She takes a moment, her hands moving up until they’re cupping Sirius’ cheeks, and she steals a kiss under the moonlight flitting in through the open window. It’s cold out, a few degrees below minus but all they feel is the heat of one another.

Somehow that’s enough.

“More than anything.”

**Truth.**

He kisses her, then, pulling her into him until their chests are pressed up against one another. Mary’s hand entangles in his hair. Sirius pulls her onto his lap. They are messy, and sloppy, and far too fast. There is no revelling in the other, no gentle exploration of the other’s body, just a hasty, obsessive need to make up for all the time they’ve spent not doing this. Sirius pushes his hips up against Mary’s, and he lets out a small moan that reverberates through his entire body; Mary sinks further into him, the delirium swallowing every one of her senses until all she can focus on is Sirius’ hands on her.

It’s a blur, and yet, somehow it’s everything he’s ever wanted.

But it can’t last.

Because once the night is done, when the sun starts to break over the horizon, when the morning welcomes them with the faint orange hues slipping in through the cracks of the blinds, the suspended moment between them shatters into nothingness. They blend back into their old selves, erasing the memory of what was and what could be, and lying to themselves about how they don’t know what love is.

**But they do.**

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on [tumblr](http://siriarys.tumblr.com/) (✿◠‿◠)


End file.
